Path of Life
by JocyDec
Summary: This is completely AU and will center around Snape and Marina! Professor Snape and Marina bond and get thrown together into a future unknown to all of them. Severus is not who he seems to be. Rated T
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything from the Harry Potter universe and am not making any money with this. I do own Marina however and the plot. English is not my first language so, if you find any mistakes, sorry for that, I tried to be as good as I can. Constructive criticism is always welcome, this is my first story after all. It will center around Professor Snape and my character called Marina. So, if you expect a lot of the usual Harry & co stuff, sorry, not here. You have been warned ;) Hope you like it anyway. Tell me if you are interested in this story at all, or if I should throw it away. I have another 2 chapters complete. enjoy the prologue.

Marina and Professor Snape had been travelling for days. After hours of arguing they had reached a point where they were ready to kill each other. Staring in each others eyes, it was Severus who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It would do them no good to continue like this, so finally they sat down and talked like human beings instead of just bitching at each other. This marked a turning point in their relationship. They took a step back whenever things got heated and finally managed to get along better and now after a couple of days they were actually beginning to trust each other - and not a minute too soon.

After another day of travelling, Marina was about ready to collapse. Her feet hurt and her whole body was aching.

„Enough for today", Marina complained as she sat down on a rock.

„We are nearly there", came Severus' reply, „but we can rest for a moment." He smiled at the blissful expression on her face when she stretched out her feet and relaxed.

Suddenly a bright blue light came out of nowhere and hit Severus right arm. He bent over and bit back a scream. „Go! Run for cover! GO!", he whispered to Marina and she scrambled to her feet, but instead of running she took out her wand and fired spells to where she assumed the attackers to be.

In the meantime Severus had recovered from the blow and fought by her side. Soon they could make out seven advancing Death Eaters.

Marina gasped. „Oh my God." She looked at Severus, her eyes wide with horror and fear.

„We can't run...so...we gotta fight! " Severus was already firing more spells at the advancing enemies. He looked at her worriedly as she wasn't joining him. She had to fight with him; he knew she could do it.

„I can't! " Her voice was filled with panic.

„Yes, you can! I know you can! I need you to fight by my side right now! "

He trusted her. She couldn't betray that trust. It shook her out of her hysteria and she started to fight with him. Together they managed to drive the attackers away. When it was over Severus almost had to drag Marina to the security of a nearby cave. Once inside she collapsed to the ground, shaking horribly.

„I hate fighting!"

„I know you do, but you did well, very well actually." He sat down beside her.

„I am exhausted, I am hungry and thirsty and dirty. I want to go home, Severus." She looked directly at him. There was a moment's silence as she had just called him by his first name for the first time.

His voice was low and calming when he answered her. „I know you do. You did great so far. Honestly. You surprised me. We will stay here the night, they will assume we hurried away from here and I disillusioned the entry of the cave. We should be safe for tonight."

She smiled at him feebly and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground. He made up his mind in a split second and pulled her to him. She tensed at first, suspecting their attackers had returned, but realizing that he only wanted to make it comfortable for her, she relaxed against him.

It felt so good, so safe, to be near him. He was shocked at his own actions. Why had he done that? This wasn't right. But why did it feel so right? She snuggled closer and he groaned inwardly.

„I am glad it was you.", Marina muttered before falling asleep, snuggled against his chest. For a second he didn't know what she meant, but then he remembered and smiled, tightening his grip on her.

_When they entered the room, Dumbledore was already there. But he wasn't alone. Next to him were five people, all well-known to Harry and his friends. Remus, Tonks, Prof. McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and... Professor Snape._

_Dumbledore coughed, „My dear friends, the war is getting worse and you aren't safe here any more. The headquarters will be transferred to Hogwarts. Alas, all means of magical transportation are under surveillance, which means you will have to travel the old fashioned way. You will have to walk. I decided to split you up, because it's harder to locate and attack five small groups than one larger one._

_Each of you will be accompanied by a member of the Order." He waved to the five other adults. " They will protect and guide you.", He held up his hand when Harry wanted to protest, „I know, Mr. Potter, but it's for your own safety. Trust me on this! Nymphadora will go with Miss Weasley, Professor McGonagall will accompany Miss Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt will travel with Mr. Weasley."All eyes darted to Harry, because there were only two Guardians left, Remus and Snape. „Remus offered to accompany you, Mr. Potter, while Professor Snape agreed to accompany Miss Solange. "Harry relaxed visibly and all eyes rested on Marina. She simply nodded to her Potions teacher and went to get ready._

Snape smiled as he remembered that night, already more than a week ago.

They had all started out from different places, but this was the first time they had been attacked. He pondered about their situation and couldn't help noticing how good she felt in his embrace. He was glad their trip would be over tomorrow. He began to enjoy her company, to crave her smile and that wasn't a good sign. He needed to keep his distance and she was too young. „Get a grip, Severus", he muttered and tried to go to sleep.

When Marina woke up the next morning, her legs were tangled with Severus' and she was lying against his chest, his arms around her. She was afraid to move, because she didn't want it to end – yet.

She felt safe and she hadn't felt safe in ages. But she knew that they had to continue their journey. Tonight it would be over, tonight she would be reunited with her friends. She should be happy, but she would miss this. When she moved just a little, Severus woke up immediately. He looked at her and closed his eyes again, before she could see what he was thinking.

„Good morning, Severus." Marina was suddenly really shy.

He looked outside, where it was already dark. „Good evening, I'd say" He winked at her and they both smiled.

They slowly got ready, careful of their surroundings and started on there last part of the journey

When they reached Hogsmeade, Marina stopped and looked back, thinking about the days she had spent in Severus company. Catching on to her wistful mood, Severus put his arms around her. „It wasn't all bad. "

„Not bad at all", Marina smiled at him and he returned her smile.


	2. The Bond

DISCLAIMER: The usual, I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe and am not making any money with this. That being said: On with the story

Together they walked to Hogwarts, where they were already expected. Arriving just in time for breakfast they told everyone about their trip over coffee and rolls. When they were all done, Dumbledore got up and announced that they should rest now and that tonight there would be a meeting in the Great Hall.

It felt odd to go to sleep in a real bed and apart from Severus. She slept awful and was glad when it was finally evening. She showered, dressed and got downstairs to meet the rest of the Order.

The meeting was long. They talked about their trips and what lay ahead of them all. Basically, the news were bad, the number of Death Eaters was growing steadily and it was getting harder to fight them. But Dumbledore stood before them with a determined look on his face. „We will win! I know it! There is something Voldemort fears more than anything else - LOVE. And we have so much of it. That's our strongest weapon. We need to build on that. We need to strengthen the bonds of those who love each other. I know... it sounds highly unusual and it is, but these are unusual times. This is a very ancient ritual and it will strengthen the powers of those who can do the ritual.

Molly and Arthur, Harry and Ginny, Nymphadora and Remus and also Ron and Hermione, please step forward." Ron and Hermione couldn't quite meet each others eyes, since they just recently admitted their feelings for each other. Harry just rolled his eyes and Dumbledore continued „When I cast the spell, the magic will surge through the couples. If you are soul mates you will be cast in a red light." He smiled. „That will give you more power. There is a very rare connection between two people that even goes beyond the bond of soul mates Then you will be cast in a silver light. If this happens, I don't think it will, though, you and your partner can bond together forever, but the powers you will receive are beyond imagination."

He looked at the couples, half hoping and half fearing that it could be Harry.

He closed his eyes and cast the complicated spell. One by one the couples started to glow red, all of them. Dumbledore couldn't quite fight the feeling of disappointment, when suddenly a silver light filled the room.

Everyone gasped when they saw who it illuminated. Severus looked as shocked as the others, but the light was definitely around him and Marina.

They turned to each other trying to read the expression of the other one. The room was silent. Marina gave a small nod and Severus tilted his head, unable to realize what this meant for both of them.

Dumbledore walked over to them. „I had no clue..."

Severus answered immediately „Neither had we! This is ridiculous!" Marina was hurt that he would shrug this off so easily, but she realized what it could do to him if Dumbledore assumed he had an affair with a stdent.

Severus motioned Marina into a quiet corner. She looked at her feet... „I knew there was something..."

He nodded „Last night, I felt it as well. The question is are you willing to do this and bear all the consequences? We would be bonded together for all eternity!" She nodded and answered with a firm „Yes!".

He looked at her, pondering the situation. "You know nothing about me, Marina. Whatever you think you know, it isn't true. There are things even Dumbledore doesn't know. Dangerous things...", he left the sentence unfinished. Marina looked him straight in the eye. "That may be so, I can feel your power and your restraint, but I also felt your heart last night. I know without the shadow of a doubt, that we can be amazing together. I am willing to bond with you for all eternity, Severus in a heartbeat." He nodded.

„Follow me then." He turned to go, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her soft spoken words. „I always will." His head whipped around and his gaze bore into her until Dumbledore coughed.

„You are of age, Marina, so the decision is up to you."

„But Albus, she is a student and so much younger than Severus – no offence, Severus." Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "None taken, Minerva." The younger professor assured her.

"You can't bond with the Greasy Git, Marina!" As expected this comment came from Harry and Ron.

„I know what I am doing, Professor, but thanks for caring. And you two," she turned to her friends, "should be ashamed! Severus has saved our life more times than I can count and I will be honoured to be called his!" Marina declared and glared at her flabbergasted friends.

She followed Severus example and knelt down in front of the headmaster.

He looked at Severus and Marina. „You are both willing to do this and are aware of the consequences?", they both nodded, „Face each other."

Marina was amazed at the change in Severus. His features had softened and he had lost his sourly expression and replaced it with an intense awareness.

They repeated the words Prof. Dumbledore recited. When they were done an eerie silence filled the room Marina and Severus gazed at each other filled with the power and knowledge of the witches and wizards before them.

„I knew you would make it. Once again, dear friend, "Dumbledore laid his hand on Severus shoulder, "the burden is on your shoulders. You will bear it well, I am sure, and this time you are not alone."

They stood up and the look in their eyes was warm but firm, they knew what they had to do.

Severus walked over to Harry, Marina right by his side. Severus started to speak his voice low but steady. "You are the One, destined to fight the Dark Lord, destined to end this war once and for all. By your side", he looked at Ginny, "is the Healer, strong and faithful, whose love will be your driving force. " He nodded to both, ignoring their silent spoken questions, and walked over to Ron and Hermione. „You are the guardians, loyal and fierce; you will protect the One and the Healer and guide them their way. There is strength in your love, based on years of deep friendship that will make you strong." When he reached Remus, the werewolf tensed, long years of hatred weren't easily overcome, but Marina smiled at him and he relaxed slightly. „Remus and Tonks, you are the Teachers, your knowledge will be most important to the survival of the Four. Arthur and Molly, you are their haven, the one place where they all feel safe. Keep it like this. They will need it. You are mother and father to all of them. "

They all had tears in their eyes, but Severus wasn't done yet. Marina guided Harry in the middle of the room and they both knelt down in front of him, ignoring once again their questioning glances.

They spoke together, softly, but sure.

"We are the warriors; we will fight with you and for you. We will give our lives for yours without hesitation. We will protect you and help you. Our lives are yours; our blood will be shed for you."

With that Severus took out his wand and pointed it at his own hand. The tension in the room was almost touchable and when Marina did the same to her hand Dumbledore surged forward and screamed „NO!", but Marina and Snape both raised their hands and Dumbledore stumbled backwards. They drew the tips of their wands over their palms, cutting themselves. The blood started to run and they looked at each other before bringing their palms together.

„I give my blood for you." Severus said and Marina repeated those words and together they said „We give our blood for you. Together. Forever. Not even death can us part! "

The blood hit the floor and just when Molly wanted to go to them a bright light exploded from both of them, blinding the rest and throwing the couple, still joined at their hands, backwards.

They recovered fast and chanted words unknown to any of the other witches and wizards. When they were done and broke apart there was no sign of blood or even a cut on their hands.

Dumbledore was utterly shocked. He looked at them not quite able to comprehend.

"I don't understand….Why?"


	3. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: The usual, I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe and am not making any money with this. That being once again said: On with the story

Severus and Marina were panting heavily, the ritual nearly depleted them of their magical and physical energy. And of course it was Severus who recovered first and started to explain.

"It had to be done. We need all the strength that we can get."

"I know, Severus, but you just melted your souls together. It could have killed one of you, or both!" the headmaster was furious at his Potions teacher. "Why did you have to jump right in instead of talking it over first?"

It was Marina who answered the question. "Because we knew it would be alright. When you bonded us together it wasn't enough. It is hard to describe but I felt my soul screaming for Severus'. I could feel that we needed to achieve an even stronger bond. Severus tapped his Earth Magic for this ritual. I had no idea how powerful a wizard you really are, Severus.", she said in awe.

Potter chose this moment to join the discussion, "What do you mean, Marina? What is Earth Magic?"

The Headmaster sighed and Minerva gasped. "When Severus entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven he was already able to perform wandless magic. I tutored him personally once we realised just how much energy was inside him. Over the years we realised that Severus indeed is able to channel the ancient magick of the Earth, which is extremely rare and even more powerful. Voldemort himself tried to use it, but couldn't. It was of utmost importance that he never learned just how powerful Severus really was. Over the years, he spied on Tom and suffered a great deal. Only his ancient magic would keep him alive at times. I remember when he didn't come back from a revel one night. Albus and I had been waiting for a long time, but he just didn't show up. Finally, his patronus came charging in and told us that he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and needed a hand." The old teacher snorted most ungracefully. "A hand, really, he was more dead than alive when we found him, bleeding from uncounted cuts and wounds and he most have been under the Cruciatus for hours, because he was twitching madly. Anyway, the forest didn't let us near him. We tried, but it wouldn't budge, a barrier in place to prevent us from getting to him. We thought we were losing him for sure this time." She had tears in her eyes when recounting this story, and Severus shifted most uncomfortably. "Then Severus curled his hand in the soil of the Forest and went deadly still. Suddenly the plants around him came to life, for lack of better words, and wound themselves around him. He was pulled in the earth and we were beyond desperate. But as sudden as it happened it was over again and the earth brought him back to us. Healed completely. No witch or wizard I have ever heard of had such access to the magick as he has. It is astounding!"

"Yes, yes, Minerva, that was quite the shock for us. We all know that Harry and myself are counted as the most powerful wizards alive, but Severus could take us both down without breaking a sweat and he would have killed Voldemort if it wasn't for the prophecy and the rules of the magick to which he is bound." Albus added wistfully.

"What kind of rules?" The youngest Weasley boy asked.

Severus loathed to be under such scrutiny, but he could understand their curiosity. After all, he was one of a kind. Smirking he started to explain himself, "You see, Mr. Weasley, I can channel Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, channel, not procure. I am a mere tool for their magick and as such could never do anything with it that they wouldn't allow. I could for example do this..." And he simply stretched out his arms to the heavens and closed his eyes. Soon the wind inside the room picked up and Severus was standing in the middle of a tornado. And it was a magnificent sight, his hair and cape flying, his eyes a deep black and his fingertips seemed to crackle with energy. When he spoke, his voice had an even rougher tone. "...but I can't use it to hurt one of you." To demonstrate he sent the tornado around the room, but it never came close to the witches and wizards. "Maybe we should take this outside. I'd rather explain everything once thoroughly instead of being a lab rat over and over again." The unlikely group went outside and grouped around Severus, who demanded more space. After everyone stepped back and formed a loose, large circle, Severus took several deep breaths and Marina couldn't help but admiring him. He was amazing. "I will show this to you once and once only, so don't expect a repeat performance and I require an Oath that you won't tell anyone outside this circle." After everyone had given their oath to him he knelt down and touched the soil. It seemed almost loving, like a homecoming of sorts and his whole demeanour changed noticeably. Quickly, he shed his shoes and socks, his cape, and jacket. Standing before them was a different man, dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. His eyes were once again black when he looked at them. He beckoned Marina over and she walked to him without hesitation. He stroke the side of her face lovingly and pulled her close to his own body just a second before he kissed her. She could feel the power vibrating through him to her, it felt fresh and dirty and pure and it felt right. Suddenly, they ascended in the air, she would have screamed if not for Severus' lips on hers.

"Blimey!" Ron was as flabbergasted as everyone else. Snape could fly, without a broom, without the help of an animal, he was able to just up and fly.

They all felt torn between watching him fly and awarding them their privacy for their first kiss. Naturally, the curiosity won out and they continued to watch them.

Marina felt like she was on fire. His kiss was intense and rough and she loved it. His hand fisted her hair and she felt desire pool in her belly.

Much to soon for her he descended again and allowed her to step back from his arms. She wanted to linger, but he chuckled and mouthed 'later' to her. She closed her eyes to fight down the feelings she experienced for the first time in her life.

Severus asked them to move this toward the great lake. Barefoot, he walked towards the water ledge and simply walked on the lake and the water supported him. He literally walked on water and when he was a couple of meters in he started to mutter ancient words that pushed the water to his side. Faster and faster it started to whirl around him, shielding him from the world. Suddenly, a mighty roar came from within the circle and he pushed a huge wave towards the shore. It was an amazing sight and even Dumbledore was amazed at what he saw. He knew Severus was powerful, but this transcended everything he could have thought possible.

"For the last part, I have to have a promise from each of you to NOT come near me, NO matter what you see! Understood? Nobody is to come close to me, not even you, Marina, or you Albus. Not even our soul bond could protect you!" They all nodded, even though Marina felt uneasy about this request.

Severus knelt back down and touched the soil again. It took a whole lot longer than before and it was visible that it was taxing on him. The waves of magical energy flowing from him were extraordinary. Everybody was on edge from the waves that hit them. It was hard to imagine how tough it must be for him. Finally, he stood up and moved away from them a bit. He rose a foot in the air and stretched out his arms to the heavens. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down and tore right through Severus. Marina screamed. He was on fire, the flames licking at his body and still he rose up in the air. It took a moment for everyone to register that he wasn't screaming. He seemed to embrace the flames, curling up in foetal position. Seconds later, a huge burst of magic tore through him and he had transformed into a phoenix. A human phoenix. He flew skywards, stretching his wings, before coming down and landing between Albus and Marina, gawking softly.

"Merlin's Beard, he is beautiful.", Molly couldn't help herself. She had loved Phoenixes all her life and this was one fine specimen. He was green and silver, his head shimmering in the moonlight.

Marina couldn't help it, she was staring at him as did all the others. Looking at him, she silently asked him permission to touch his feathers, he nodded. Moving closer, she softly touched his wing, her fingers running over his feathers. They seemed to be hot and cold at the same time. When she looked back into his onyx eyes, she gasped. His gaze was smouldering. Much too soon they were interrupted by the others, who had countless questions. Marina just had to laugh, it was so obvious that he couldn't answer them while being in his bird form and she was sure she had seen him rolling his eyes before he took off in the night sky again, where he quickly changed back into his human form. After a soft landing he raised his hand to ward of the questions. "I knew it ever since my second year at Hogwarts my... mother... was fatally wounded and I refused, simply refused to let her die. In a fit of anger, I transformed and healed her, never knowing what I did was extraordinary. After she made a full recovery, she explained it to me and we haven't spoken about it since. I nearly died that night as well. It took almost all of my magic to heal back then, I was still so young, but it was worth it." Nobody had missed the looks that had passed between Minerva and Severus.

The woman moved forward and hugged him to her. Severus was stiff at first, but finally, hugged her back.

"I adopted you before that, you know? I signed the papers a day before I was attacked. I always wanted you to be my son, Severus." He swallowed hard, having always thought she had done it out of gratitude more than motherly love.

Marina could see how much her admission moved him and she gently moved to his side. "I think we are all tired and should go to bed. " Severus took her hand and squeezed it gratefully. Reluctantly, the others agreed, having more questions for Severus, but also seeing that he had endured more than they thought he would. It would have to be enough for now.


End file.
